The present method, device, and computer-readable medium relate to wagering on a skills-based digital gaming competition with an out-of-game peer-wagering module stored on or accessed by a computing device such as a computer, laptop, tablet, smartphone, gaming console, virtual reality device, etc. An online game is a video game that is either partially or primarily played through the Internet, or another computer network. Online games are ubiquitous, on modern gaming platforms, including but not limited to PCs, consoles, and mobile devices, and span many genres, including but not limited to first-person shooters, strategy, racing, puzzle, combat, sports, and word games.
Online games-of-skill differ from card and casino games, and other online games-of-chance. Online skill-based games are online games in which the outcome of the game instance is determined by the player's physical skill (e.g., fast reaction or dexterity) and/or mental skill (e.g., logic abilities, strategic thinking, trivia knowledge, etc.), unlike games-of-chance, such as card, casino, or fantasy sports games, where the outcome of a game instance is dependent upon non-player inputted variables.